El alma de un niño
by NekoNita
Summary: Cuando un alma madura va tomando forma dependiendo de la experiencia, la cultura, las creencias... Pero siempre hay una base, y hasta el más anciano la tiene, muy profundo en su interior. Es lo que llaman niño interior: la forma más básica y pura del alma. Para entenderse a sí mismos, Soul y Kid deberán mirar atrás y volver a sus comienzos. [Yaoi]


—¿Falta mucho?—Preguntó con pesadez. Llevaban horas en un avión, el último de todos los que habían tenido que coger en los trasbordos. Se preguntaba si el equipaje llegaría también al mismo destino.  
—Ya hemos estado antes en Londres, Soul—Respondió distraídamente su técnico, que estaba leyendo un libro sentada en el asiento contiguo—.Sabes que el trayecto es largo.

El muchacho suspiró y miró vagamente a los asientos de enfrente. Los acompañaban Kid y las hermanas Thompson en una misión extraescolar. Se sentaban justo delante: Patty ocupaba el asiento junto a la ventanilla; se entretenía tarareando lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza mientras pintarrajeaba una libreta de dibujos para colorear que le regalaban a los niños en el avión. Había desgastado casi por completo las pequeñas ceras de color naranja y amarillo en una jirafa. Liz, en el asiento del medio, llevaba todo el trayecto acicalándose; Se había hecho las uñas, maquillado, depilado las cejas…casi parecía más concentrada que su hermana pequeña. Y por último estaba Kid; al igual que Maka, devoraba el libro que tenía entre las manos sin levantar la vista ni por un instante. Todos estaban haciendo algo menos él, se estaba aburriendo como nunca.

—Pero no vamos a Londres.  
—Son solo tres horas en autobús desde allí, tampoco es tanto. ¿Preferías ir en barco?—Contestó la rubia con cierta molestia, al fin alzando la vista para mirarle. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

Otro largo suspiro escapó de sus labios al oír eso. Quería llegar al hotel ya, comer hasta hartarse y descansar de una buena vez; le dolía el culo de estar sentado y la comida del avión era una minúscula porción de basura a precio de oro. Quizá debería pedir una de esas libretas para colorear, al menos eran gratis.

—Mira a tu derecha, quizá te sirva de consuelo—Sugirió repentinamente el otro muchacho, quien, al parecer, había estado atento a la conversación—.

Soul lo miró desconcertado unos segundos, Kid ni siquiera había apartado la mirada del libro para hablar. No obstante, obedeció a su compañero y giró la cabeza para ver a través del cristal. Patty se pegó a la ventanilla junto a su asiento para mirar también. No se veía tierra, pero tampoco mar. Salvo el ala del avión, todo lo que se veía era un vasto desierto gris con dunas que resplandecían con el sol que al fin comenzaba a despertar. Le recordaba al algodón, como si fuese un colchón gigante y mullido sobre el que echar una buena siesta. Soltó un bostezo, aburrido, y volvió a dirigirse al moreno.

—Solo veo nubes—Apuntó con cierta indignación—.

Su interlocutor permaneció en silencio durante unos largos segundos. Entonces marcó la página en la que se había quedado con un delgado lazo de color rojo satinado, cerró el libro y le miró con una ligera sonrisa.

—Bienvenido a Inglaterra.

Maldijo los autobuses, los aviones, los trenes y todo medio de transporte existente. Tenía la espalda destrozada; dudaba si tenía hambre por lo poco que había comido en día y medio o si quería vomitar por la pésima calidad de ello; estaba cansado y de muy mal humor. Después de haber cogido un autobús, un tren, un avión con varias escalas, casi perder el equipaje por un error de aduanas y coger otro autobús habían llegado al fin a la ciudad. Pero lejos de estar aliviado, estaba desquiciado. Se habían perdido de camino al hotel. ¿Podía pasar algo peor?

—Estoy cansada—Se quejó la pequeña de las Thompson—.  
—Ya te hemos oído las veinte primeras veces, Patty, no debe faltar mucho para llegar—Respondió la mayor—.  
—Eso lo dijiste hace dos horas, tengo hambre—Lloriqueó—. Y además he perdido mi jirafa.  
—Eso te pasa por despistada, si prestases atención no te hubieses dejado la libreta en el avión—la regañó—.  
—Si no tuviese que cargar con la maleta la habría cogido—protestó en voz baja—.

Todo lo demás fueron refunfuños y pequeñas discusiones entre ellos durante lo que quedaba de mañana. Soul y Patty eran los que cargaban con las maletas y Liz las bolsas pequeñas, mientras que Maka y Kid lideraban el paso con mapa en mano. Pero vistas las circunstancias, hacía un rato que lo habían descartado y habían pasado a preguntar a todo transeúnte que coincidiese en su camino. Desgraciadamente más de la mitad eran turistas.

Se preguntaba cuánto habrían caminado desde que habían salido de Death City, o por qué demonios había decidido Maka escoger justo esa misión. "Parece fácil" dijo, "Podremos tomárnoslo como unas pequeñas vacaciones" dijo. Más le valía ser cierto, porque verdaderamente se sentía como si le hubiesen dado una buena paliza durante el viaje. Si Black Star estuviese allí todo sería diferente, también un caos, pero seguro que mucho más divertido. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo ese bastardo ahora, se había ido a hacer una misión él solo hacía unos días. Echaba de menos a ese payaso.

Cayó sentado al suelo tras chocarse contra Liz, que se había detenido en el camino sin que él se diese cuenta. Lanzó una maldición por lo bajo y miró a la chica en busca de una explicación al parón repentino. Ella, al notar el golpe, se le quedó mirando.

—Ya puedes volver a la Tierra, hemos llegado—Dijo mientras señalaba un edificio enorme frente a ellos con una de sus extremadamente bien cuidadas manos—.

La entrada consistía en tres arcos con columnas blancas y un frontón perfectamente tallado. Sobre ello, en forma de arco, grandes letras azules dibujaban el nombre del edificio: _Grand Hotel_. Le hacía honor al nombre, no solo era grande sino que parecía lujoso. Una gran alegría lo invadió repentinamente, eso significaba buena comida, camas grandes, baños relajantes…y dinero, probablemente más del que podría ganar en todo un año.

—¿Por qué un hotel tan caro? ¿Quién va a pagar todo esto?—No pudo evitar preguntar, levantándose mientras hablaba—  
—¿Quién crees que se lo puede permitir?—Respondió el chico del pelo a rayas, quien se adelantó para entrar el primero—Además, es una misión de investigación, probablemente estemos un tiempo por aquí. No veo la razón de quedarnos en un hotel mohoso.  
—Tú mandas—Respondió con una sonrisa socarrona—.

La habitación era grande y espaciosa: nada más abrir la puerta se podían ver, al fondo de la habitación, dos grandes ventanales enmarcados por cortinas de color azul pastel que llegaban al suelo. En el centro había una puerta de cristal que daba a un balcón, desde allí se veía la extensa playa y el mar que rodeaba la ciudad y, por supuesto, las nubes que prácticamente eclipsaban el cielo. Al lado había dos camas individuales con ropa de cama idéntica, siguiendo la paleta de colores azules y blancos que decoraba toda la habitación. Entre las camas había una mesilla de noche de madera oscura, sobre la cual había una lámpara de color amarillo pálido, la pantalla presentaba algunos adornos azules. Siguiendo el recorrido en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, en la pared que enfrentaba a los ventanales y que separaba la habitación del baño, había estanterías, cómodas y un armario estrecho de la misma madera que el resto de los muebles. Al otro lado de la habitación había dos sillones anchos, frente a los cuales había una mesita redonda y al final, en la pared, una televisión de considerables dimensiones. Apenas le echó un vistazo al baño: espacio amplio, bañera grande con ducha y todos los muebles y útiles de cualquier cuarto de baño. Quizá hubiese reparado más en detalles si los pies no le ardiesen y los párpados no se cerrasen en contra de su voluntad. Dejó la maleta tumbada en la entrada y se acercó a paso lento a los ventanales.

—Creo que lo primero que haré será darme una ducha, realmente lo necesito—Comentó su compañera mientras hurgaba en la maleta para sacar ropa limpia—Recuerda que hemos quedado más tarde con Kid.

La chica recibió únicamente un gruñido apagado como respuesta. Cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se cerró él estiró los brazos y cerró las cortinas para dejar la habitación prácticamente a oscuras. Hecho esto, se acercó a la cama más cercana, descalzándose perezosamente con los pies y dejando despreocupadamente las desgastadas zapatillas de cualquier manera en el suelo. Ni se molestó en deshacer la cama o aligerarse de ropa, simplemente se dejó caer como un tronco sobre el blando colchón que absorbió el impacto con total suavidad. Ni siquiera el hambre hacía frente a su cansancio. Casi sin fuerzas, se quitó la diadema del pelo y se acurrucó con los ojos cerrados, irritados del sueño. El ruido del agua de la ducha proveniente del baño sonaba más distante a medida que él caía en un profundo y merecido sueño.

Un sufrimiento insoportable a cambio de una jugosa recompensa, no podía estar más contento de estar allí. Había descubierto que, además de camas maravillosas, el hotel tenía un restaurante enorme con bufet libre. Aquello era el paraíso: había dormido y recuperado fuerzas, se había dado una buena ducha, había cenado a cuerpo de rey y se había enterado que había piscina y espectáculos cada noche en el lujoso hotel. Aunque todo lo bueno siempre se acaba, y su momento de gloria terminó cuando Kid sacó un tema de conversación que había preferido dejar para después, o para dentro de un mes.

—Bien, ya que estamos todos descansados y llenos—hizo una breve pausa para mirar a Patty. Apenas podía moverse de tanto que había comido. Pero la cara de felicidad que tenía en ese momento no se la quitaba nadie—, vamos a organizarnos para la misión. Como bien sabéis, se nos ha encargado investigar una serie de desapariciones que se han dado en la ciudad. Todas las víctimas son niños. Aunque es una ciudad muy frecuentada por turistas, muchos de los desaparecidos son de familias que viven aquí. Se sospecha que—  
—¿No se puede tratar simplemente de algún sociópata o pervertido?—Interrumpió Soul sin mucho interés en el asunto—Debería encargarse la policía, no nosotros.  
—Yo quiero ir a la playa—Dijo Patty con la mano levantada como para pedir turno de palabra—.  
—Con las nubes que hay dudo que nos pongamos morenas, pero seguro que hay chicos guapos—Secundó la hermana—.  
—¡Centraos!—Kid alzó la voz, exasperado por las interrupciones—La situación es seria. Estamos hablando de decenas de desaparecidos, sin rastro, sin cuerpos. Las desapariciones empezaron hace más de diez años, pero eran casos aislados y no se halló relación entre ellos. Se los buscó durante años, sin resultado. El número de desapariciones ha aumentado considerablemente en los últimos meses y se sospecha que una bruja puede estar detrás de ello.  
—¿Una bruja?—Habló Maka por primera vez en toda la conversación—¿Por qué?

El muchacho aguardó en silencio unos segundos antes de contestar, tratando de elegir las palabras adecuadas.

—Los niños han presentado un comportamiento extraño justo antes de desaparecer. Conducta obsesiva o a veces distante, como en trance, según los padres. Sufrían de insomnio y de pesadillas, y algunos llegaron a hablar de fantasmas. Al poco tiempo, ya fuera de noche o de día, desaparecían sin dejar rastro.  
—Qué siniestro—Comentó Liz con cierto temor—.

Kid asintió con la cabeza.

—Si bien no hay pistas sobre los niños, hay un punto en común en todas las desapariciones. Todos se mostraban obsesionados con el parque de atracciones de la ciudad, y fue allí donde se los vio por última vez antes de desaparecer. Por otro lado, se rumorea que una de las atracciones de la feria está encantada. Ya tenemos un punto de partida, será mejor que nos pasemos por allí para empezar la investigación. Tenemos numerosas fotos de los desaparecidos y la dirección de algunas familias que aún están buscando a sus hijos y están dispuestas a colaborar, quizá sea de ayuda interrogarles.

Dicho esto, sacó un grueso sobre de papel que tenía guardado dentro de la chaqueta del uniforme y vació el contenido sobre la mesa. Una cantidad de fotografías superior a la que habían imaginado quedó esparcida entre los platos de la cena, recuerdos de niños y niñas de diferentes edades y nacionalidades. Hubo un largo silencio en la mesa. Nadie quería atreverse ni a imaginar el destino de tantas vidas inocentes.

Habían salido con ropa fresca para ir a la playa. Aunque estuviesen de misión, había que atravesar un gran tramo de arena hasta llegar al muelle, el hotel donde se hospedaban quedaba en el otro extremo de la playa. Había un paseo marítimo bien arreglado, con bancos para descansar cada pocos metros, puestos de comida ambulantes, casinos y locales de máquinas recreativas a un lado y la enorme playa al otro. Ellos habían decidido hacer el recorrido por la playa en sí misma, abarrotada de gente pese al día nublado. Al parecer ese era el clima habitual de todo el país, un poco de calor ya hacía día de playa. Se preguntaba qué pasaría un día que hiciese sol. A decir verdad, era de agradecer poder pisar una playa por una vez, vivir en medio de un desierto no te ofrece muchas posibilidades, y desde luego su arena abrasadora no es la misma que la de allí. La suave brisa marina, el sonido del mar, la arena fresca bajo sus pies…estaba relajado, sin presiones. Era lo más parecido a unas vacaciones que había tenido en un largo tiempo, siempre que no estaban en clase estaban haciendo misiones y peleando, descansar de vez en cuando no venía nada mal. No es que tuviese algo en contra de Death City, pero uno acababa aburriéndose de pasar allí todo su tiempo libre, cambiar de aires siempre venía bien.

—Se nota que es una ciudad turística—Comentó Maka, que caminaba con parsimonia a su lado—.  
—Creo que nunca había visto tantos locales de ocio juntos—A decir verdad eran una invasión de todo el paseo. Lo único que variaba era alguna tienda de golosinas gigante y alguna que otra de juguetes y recuerdos. Todo estaba destinado al consumo turístico, era impresionante—.  
—Según tengo entendido, la ciudad es famosa desde hace más de 800 años, incluso hay canciones populares sobre la feria que han llegado hasta nuestra época. Se dice que gente de toda la isla venía a la feria para comerciar con todo tipo de bienes, era todo un gran acontecimiento.  
—Sí, yo también la conozco, pero no pensé que terminaría transformándose en _este tipo_ de feria.  
—Los tiempos cambian—Respondió acompañado de una risita—.  
—Me pregunto si hace 800 años estaría tan abarrotada como ahora—Le devolvió la sonrisa, mirándola brevemente—.  
—Probablemente.

Justo en ese momento se detuvieron ante la entrada en forma de arco de un pequeño recinto ferial. En letras grandes, compuestas de grandes bombillas de color rojo sobre placas de metal, estaba escrito el nombre _Luna Park_. A simple vista no parecía gran cosa: parecía un sitio demasiado pequeño como para contener demasiadas atracciones, la noria era sin duda la más llamativa de todas. Mas cuando entraron, parecieron entrar a una dimensión diferente. Aunque con poca separación entre unas y otras, había muchas más barracas de las que se podía imaginar desde fuera, había incluso puestos de comida con los típicos dulces de las ferias. La luz diurna iba gradualmente desvaneciéndose, dando paso a la noche y al verdadero espectáculo: miles de luces de colores se encendieron y la feria pareció cobrar vida propia, el bullicio de la gente y el estruendo de las barracas impedían tener una conversación clara y el olor a algodón de azúcar invadía todo el lugar. Pese a ser la primera vez que visitaba aquel lugar, sentía el ambiente cargado de una nostalgia infantil. Empezaba a entender el encanto del lugar, casi mágico. Se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que en la famosa feria de Scarborough.


End file.
